


Get a Room!

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrance and Sasha have the BEST IDEA EVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Room!

The knocking is loud and insistent, and Adam does _not_ sound amused.

"Guys, seriously! Is this really necessary? Come on!" he shouts.

Terrance and Sasha lean against the hotel door, standing in the hallway and looking at each other with silly smiles on their faces. This is the _best idea ever,_ and they've decided they're taking joint credit for it. The rest of the troupe can thank them – and the awesome bartender who kept their glasses full and their drinks strong – later.

Terrance grins and calls back. "Man, you know what you gotta do! It's easy! Just get down to business and we'll let you out."

Sasha nods. "You're driving the rest of us crazy! Do your thing and put yourselves out of your misery!"

The door rattles as Adam tries to force it open, but between a well-placed chair and Terrance's considerable upper body strength, there's no way he's getting out.

"I hate you both!" Adam yells, and they dissolve into giggles.

"Love you too, boo!" Terrance replies, and Sasha is holding her chest and gasping for air, she's laughing so hard.

Tommy's voice floats through the door, barely audible, and they have to press their ears right up against it to hear. "But how will you know when we've...um...how will you _know?"_

They glance at each other, their grins fading just a bit. Then Sasha answers, her voice low and seductive. "You don't worry about that, honey. We'll know."

Terrance nods at her, mouthing a silent _nice,_ and everything goes quiet for a moment.

Then noises start coming through the door, low moans and heavy breathing, and Terrance shakes his head. "Nope! Can't fool me! I've watched too much porn to be taken in by faking!" he says, cracking up again.

"Damn it!" Adam sounds _pissed,_ and they can hear the noise of things being flung around the room.

Sasha's eyes shoot wide and her lips draw into a guilty O, and she starts to shout something about how that "trash it up" line is just a lyric and not an instruction. But then everything goes quiet again, and there's a low murmuring coming from inside the room, just muffled sounds they can't quite make out. They lean closer and closer, cupping hands around ears, trying to understand it...

And then – BOOM – the door shakes as something slams against it, _hard._ Terrance and Sasha jump back, startled, and stare at it as if they could see through to the other side. There's the sound of rustling clothes, and something low and wet that might be kissing. And then another moan comes, totally different from the first, harsh and ragged and breaking in the middle, the kind of sound that makes you jealous of whoever's making it.

Terrance and Sasha look up at each other, stunned. Then they grin, and high five, and step softly away, taking the chair with them on their way out of the hall.

Five minutes later, the doorknob turns slowly, and Adam pokes his head out, glancing from side to side.

Tommy's voice sounds behind him. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah, the coast is clear. I'm gonna get those two so bad, they don't even _know..."_ Adam answers, threatening.

"Hmm...yeah, they deserve it. But, um, you know, we do have some privacy now..." Tommy's voice is high, breathy, a little bit desperate.

Adam grins and his expression goes hazy, not seeing the hallway in front of him anymore. "Don't you worry, baby. I finish what I start," he says.

Then he disappears into the room again, and slams the door behind him.


End file.
